Blood May shed: the begaining
by Homestuckluver
Summary: this just the into to Blood my shed, a serios about a younger girl and her family, and how she is gunna have is. KurlozXOc


Why would he do this?

It was a cold day, I was walking home with stuff ready dinner,  
I was about to open the door but the door was already open...  
I slowly turned the nob and it was quite. Nothing was stolen.  
The house was I thought I hered what sounded..I slowly go tou  
our bedroom and I see the door slightly opened. I looked inside and saw Kurloz...I could not tell wath he was doing but I could tell he was doing something.  
I looked inside a little bit more and saw Kurloz was having sex with Meulin!  
I could not believe what I saw! He told me he never wanted to see her again and yet he is having sex with her...in our house!  
aWhy would he do this to me!? to use!? our family!  
So I ran out of the quickly house.  
Ran and ran until I came to the river. I sat there alone and cried, " why...why could he do this to me..."  
I was alone agine...  
I was sad...  
Hurt...  
and heart broken.

Later that night I finally came home. Kurloz went over to me and tryed to great me with a kiss on my cheek but I pushed hima way. " what is wrong?" he asked me, I looked over to see if Argo was in the room...but thankfully he wasn't. " you cheated on me with meulin! how could you!" I said to him. He looked at me confused like when someone is lost in the woods and can't fingure out wich path to take. " I saw you with Meulin! you where having sex with her on our bed!" I said again. He looked down at the floor as if he was looking for dime. " Im sosorry..I didn't mean to do it...I didn't mean to hurt you...I love you my little creeper of the night" he said to me softly. I quicly pused him away. and ran off again into the night.

* * *

Im sorry

He came up to me and told me he wasa sorry for hurting me and wanted to trake me out. he bought me a bucnh of ballones.  
Should I forgive him? he did sleep withe that bitch.  
I hate her.  
she tried to distroy my family.  
I think she is plotting to kill me and she is trying to get Kurloz on her side so that whay he wont he give a damn if I die.  
I have to kill her.  
before she kills me.  
its the only thing to do.  
I just hope kurloz will forgive me.  
So tonight.  
I plain my attack on her.  
she will pay for tryoing to destory my family.

I will have to slip into my old kimono and get my katana ready.  
for tonigh she dies.

* * *

The fight

Today was the day,  
I slipped into my old Kimono and got my katana ready...  
"Meulin...Im coming for you!" I said. I was about to leave but before I do that, I gave Kurloz a soft kiss in his sleep..he smiled.  
I quickly left my house, and went after Meulin.  
I soon arrived atr her hous.  
"MEULIN! GET YOUR SEXY ASS OUT hEr you wHORE!" I shouted at that hoe.  
Soon she came crashing down on top of me with sword. I got lucky blocked it with my sword.  
We then began our epic battle.  
" HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS" I shouted at her.  
She laughed evily, "（=*ФωФ*= ） Oh really? you really think he wants to be with someone as discusting as you? HA! he's just taking a break from me! he comes over to my place and laugh at you and your horrible son!"  
"LIER!" I shouted and slahed my sword at her. she dodged it.  
" （=*ФωФ*= ）NO REALLY! we just laugh at you! and he makes better love to me then you! He give me his good moves because he thinks you are a waste of space and nothing more!" she said ad she cut my leg.  
I scream and bit and slashed her stomch. She screamed in pain.  
" Kurloz loves, me...if he didn't...why did he MARRY ME!?" I said and slashed he he leg.  
" He loves me and our son, YOU PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL YOU BITCH!"  
" （=*ФωФ*=）thats right..I DID! I put him under my spell because he belongs to me! HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!" she then stabed me in stomach. I bleed from my wound and mouth,  
" you...*cough* bitch"  
She laughed her evil laugh. I slowly pulled her sword out of me and cut her in half with he sword. " who's laughing now bitch!" I said. I watched the 2 piece of her hit the ground.  
I weakly walked home. I saw Kurloz waiting at the door for me. he quiclky ran over and picked me up. " what happened to you!? You are hurt."  
" Kuloz, Im so sorry," I saied as I began to cry in his arms. He held me closer and said" what why? why are you sorry"  
" I killed Meulin," i cried hared. because I know deep down inside he still loved her.  
"...its okay." he said, " Im marred to you not Meulin" then picked up my face and kisses me passionatly.  
I could feel his love wash over my body, and I knew he really truly loved me and only me.  
" Kurloz..." i said giving him a lustly look." I want another baby."  
He smiled his charming smile and picked me up bridly stlye and carryed me off to our room.  
that night was the greatest night of my life.


End file.
